Harvesting Love
by Memma546
Summary: Summary: Ed, Jane and Emma, three siblings left to take care of the late dad's farm while their mother went back to mineral town. So far none has fallen in love or seriously in love according to Jane but that's going to change...
1. Chapter 1

Harvesting Love

Summary: Ed, Jane and Emma, three siblings left to take care of the late dad's farm while their mother went back to mineral town. So far none has fallen in love (or seriously in love according to Jane) but that's going to change...

**_Hey. Those of you who have read my profile might have come across the bit about my Harvest Moon OC and probably wondering about them as I haven't written a story with those characters (through I've used the name Emma a lot) Well Tada! I written about half of this ages ago but couldn't be bothered to type it up, so now enjoy._**

**_Just so you all know:_**

**_Ed is Jack. He is the oldest of the siblings and tends to take charge through struggles to keep Jane on a leash. Love Match: Celia_**

**_Jane is Jill. She's a flirt and a mischief maker but a fun happy girl. Love match: Kai._**

**_Emma is Claire. She's rarely talks and so everyone thinks she timid and shy. However sometimes they spot her rolling her eyes and hear her muttering something but assume it was the trick of the light or they were hearing wrong. (She's my fave and why I call myself HMemma546 :D) Love Match Skye. (That's also why I like her XD)_**

Chapter 1.

A bright sunny morning shone upon Forget-Me-Not-Valley. The dawning sun casted it rays on the late spring trees, causing the greening leaves and the fading blossom to equally glow amber. A peaceful beautiful day...until a shout echo over from a farm, north of the valley.

"_Jane_! You let the chickens, _again_?"

In the north middle farm according to the Valley's map, a young brunet man, wearing a blue jump suit, red scarf and a back to front cap charged over to his younger brunette sister, cheeks flushed from anger.

The cheeks flushed on the sister too as she glared back, pointing her watering can at him with one hand and placing her other on her hip.

"Hey, this time it's your fault!" She bellowed back, "You left the door open! I can't water these and shut the gate at the same time, you know?"

Ed growled at Jane, grinding his teeth as his face became even more flushed with anger. Jane snarled also, her purple eyes burning into his, daring him to out stare her. He tried but his hazel ones weren't a match on an onyx's fury.

"I thought girls can multitask!" He shouted, stereotyping before thinking. The purple onyxes harden.

_Who does Ed think he is; the owner of the farm? _Jane thought, casting her eyes down so she could build more anger into them. She paused as she thought that thought, wishing she hadn't.

Ed stared at his sister, letting his fury simmer for a moment as he stared past the pretty face, made up with lip gloss, eye liner and foundation along with her cute heart top and too short skirt and leggings, and into her thoughts. He paused too, wishing he couldn't read her like an open book and he didn't shout at her in the first place.

But frustration was never a thing to back down without a fight.

"Stop acting like a stroppy two year old and help me find them!"

Just as things look worse for Ed as Jane's onyxes bellowed with rage, a small timid voice interrupted them.

"It's alright, I've got them."

They both turned to see a long blond haired girl clutching two of the chickens while another two walked faithfully besides her. Her hair was what could be seen of her really – apart from her blue overalls and red check shirt – for it hid her face from view, only showing a quarter of both cobalt eyes which avoided their glazes, looking down at the two untrustworthy chickens that were still trying to escape her clutches and make trouble. Her hair hid the small fond smile that formed at them for a moment before turning back to her older siblings. You may be surprise at that as she didn't resemble much of them but she inherited the blond hair and blue eyes from their mother.

"I thought you were out buying seeds, Emma." Jane said, in a much softer tone. That caused Emma's eyes to roll but she flicked her hair into her eyes more first.

"Wasn't it my turn?" Ed slapped his cheek, groaning at himself. Keeping to a schedule was hard with four chickens, three sheep, two cows and Jane – who the two troublemaking chickens got their attitude from, probably.

"Why do you care? Fancy Vesta?" Jane teased. Vesta was the owner of the only other farm in the valley and the shop to buy crops other than the phone. She was a plum old lady, hair still sandy brown but wrinkles clearly starting to show she was coming on in age. She lived next door to the shop with her younger half-brother, the ivory haired, indifference Martin.

Ed moaned, moving his hand to slap his forehead at his sister remark. That made Jane smirk more.

"Well, I'm glad you don't, you should look for someone your age, below seventy at least."

"She's not that old!"

"Oh, so you do fancy Vesta then?"

Emma sighed. This was her older brother and sister. They argue and then forget the argument and tease each other until they argue again. _Maybe they should just leave out the arguing_.

Hearing her sigh, Ed broke of completing against Jane to look at her. He couldn't help but find his voice softening as if speaking to a frightened child, "Did you buy the seeds, Em?"

Silently she shook her head, gesturing to the chickens. When she had stepped off the farm path and onto the stones of the main plaza, the chickens came after her, the troublemakers ready to do mischief and the loyal ones tagging after her, only having followed the other two so they weren't left alone in the coop. She had only just brought them back after scampering after the troublesome chickens while the other two waited until she had managed to grab both of them and keep hold of them despite their struggling.

"We'll all go then."

"What? But I-" Jane caught the glare and the threatening hand of a Chinese burn coming from Ed, "Alright, alright, I needed to go to Mineral Town anyway."

Jane cursed herself for letting that part out when she saw Ed folding his arms, telling her he would not back out of what he would say next, "You are not going shopping this week at all, Jane. We need the money for upgrades on our tools, not makeup and sweets."

"Hey, hey, you're the ones that buy the sweets, I'm dieting remember?" That only made Ed raised his eyebrows in a _yeah right_ sort of way. "I was going to see Mum actually."

She wasn't really, but their mum did live in Mineral Town farm, so what she said _could_ be true. However, maybe she should like her mother's company before using that excuse. Ed didn't believe her for one second.

"We are just going to Vesta's shop and that's all." He said sternly.

"Uggh, alright, alright, no Mineral Town shopping," Jane groaned. Then she lowered her voice so Ed wouldn't hear her, "I'll just go phone shopping this week then."

They helped Emma get the chickens back into the coop and then headed to Vesta's farm.

Jane groaned as she glanced up at the plaza, hating it. There was nothing there! Just an inn, a clinic, a bar and some houses. Where were the clothes shops? Where were Boots? Where were the snazzy restaurants for dates? _Oh, that's right, in the city_. Mineral Town only did a little better than the valley. There was an inn and bar, winery, clinic, church, beach restaurant (which, when she lived in Mineral Town, was shut) and a supermarket. That only sold makeup from the fact that she begged Karen, the shopkeeper's daughter, to stock it.

Sighing, Jane perked up as she saw a few people hanging around. She searched the faces, looking past the locals, looking for _him_. But no, fate had yet again deceived her; he hadn't come for her yet.

They knocked on Vesta's shops door to find it shut. Neither Vesta nor Martin was in the fields so they went next door instead. This time they found the old lady.

"Morning," Vesta grinned a sharp toothy grin, normal for her. Jane smiled back, forgetting the downside of the valley and focusing on the present, "I've shut the shop today, hope you guys don't mind."

"So, giving us a chance to beat your farm, competitor? Not that we aren't beating it already, eh?" Jane winked, ignoring the fact that Ed would be on the phone to buy seeds, taking her opportunity of shopping.

Vesta roared with laughter, patting Jane's arm (and probably leaving a bruise), "Your father use to say that to me when he started."

An uncomfortable silence fell, sadness appearing on the siblings faces. Jane bit her lip, Emma ducked her head and let her hair completely cover her face and Ed looked away from Vesta. When he was eleven, Jane ten and Emma nine, their father, Jack, died. Through they were now late teens, they still missed him. Ed and Jane took after their father, Ed the blue cap, brown hair and eyes and Jane just the brown hair (her eyes were from her grandmother). When they heard the news that Jack had died in a typhoon, nothing was the same for the siblings. They moved to Mineral Town's farm, their mother's farm before she married Jack, and let the locals take care of the farm in the valley. Only the beginning of spring that year did they ever step back into Jade Fox Farm.

Ed tried to find a way to change the subject before any sorrys or pities were said. That was when he saw the other person in the house.

A brunette girl stared at them from the side of the table, her chocolate brown glazing into his when he noticed her. Her hair swept around her, a scarf on top of her head like a tiara and she wore a deep green dress and a checked apron through, in Ed's opinion, she would look as beautiful if she were wearing rags. _Wait...beautiful?_

"Who's she?" He whispered, unable to take his eyes from hers. He didn't even acknowledge that he had done his job of changing the subject.

"She's why the shop's close," Vesta lightly jibed, "This is my niece, Celia, she's come to live and work here."

"Hi," Celia murmured, smiling politely. Ed smiled too.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ed-"

"And I'm Jane!"

Ed nearly jumped out of his skin as he finally lowered his eyes and glanced at his peppy sister who had bounced over to Celia and took her hand to shake. Emma stayed were she was, through her hair uncovered her face a little.

"That's Emma. She's shy." Ed thought that he saw Emma glare at him but when he checked, she was simply looking at Celia.

"That what makes her the best sister in the world! Unlike my brother here..."

"Just because Emma doesn't argue back!"

Emma let her hand rise and her fingers waggle, forming a meek wave at Celia. Celia smiled back before turning to all the siblings.

"So are you the three farmers from Jade Fox farm? Vesta told me a lot about you."

They launched into a topic about farms when a small click of a mail box interrupted. Vesta grinned again and left the four, fetching the post.

_How to start a conversation_...Ed bit his lip as he stared at Celia. He wasn't much of a make friend guy; usually his friends were just people who he talked to during work and helped over the fact that Jane dumped them. And for some reason, he really wanted to be friends with Celia.

"So...how come you've move here?" Ed asked, deciding that was the best way to start. Get to know her.

"I needed a job, but with my illness I couldn't..."

"Illness?"

"I'm very weak, I used to struggle walking." The sadness on her face made him want to comfort her, "Karen couldn't offer me a job so I ask Aunt Vesta if she could let me help here."

"Karen?" Ed jumped again as Jane interrupted, "_The _Karen from Mineral Town supermarket?"

Jane had seated herself at the table, swinging on the chair as she listened. Emma had backed herself against the wall, merging with the shadows.

"Yeah, she's my cousin,"

"Hope you, er, like it here," Ed shut his eyes as he prayed that didn't sound stupid. When he opened them, luckily, Celia was shooting him a smile.

"_What the hell_!"

All four jumped, Jane crashing to the floor. She got up just as Martin hurried down the stairs and Vesta stormed in. In her fist was an opened letter.

"What's wrong?" Martin asked, barely flinching at Vesta red face and menacing eyes.

"Look at this!" Vesta growled, whacking the letter into Ed's hands. Everyone gathered around as Ed shook of the pain and started reading.

_You have some very fine crops, Vesta._  
><em>It's an honour, that tonight; I will claim them as my own.<br>Do not worry; a sight of me will pay all the costs.  
>Phantom Skye.<em>

"Who?"

"The Phantom Thief, you know, the one who warns the victims of his burglary beforehand."

"He was on the news, wasn't he?"

"How does he get away with it, I don't know."

Those were the words said among them as they work out what the letter was about. Emma's eyes flashed with worry and Celia nibbled at her hand.

"Don't worry, Celia, it'll be alright." Ed and Martin said at the same time, causing both to jump and glare at each other. _Why does he care_, Ed thought, _He's just Celia's sort of uncle_. Which made perfect sense but Ed would not let that on, even in his thoughts.

"B-But what if he hurts one of you!" Celia murmured her hand moving away for a moment.

"Don't worry about that. It's the thief that should be worrying once I've got my hands on him!" Vesta snarled.

Martin sighed as everyone realised what Vesta was planning. Knowing Vesta well, he nodded anyway. Celia glared at him before turning it to Vesta, "Aunt!"

"We have to catch that thief once and for all, Celia. You three are with me?" Vesta turned to the siblings.

Jane jumped up and high fived Vesta, thankful that it wasn't the other way round. Ed bit his lip, glancing at Celia but nodded as well, "Emma's in too."

Now he certainly did not miss Emma's glare. She was just as worried as Celia. This Phantom Thief could hurt any one of them.

* * *

><p>Jane marched along with Vesta, not caring when the cold spring night wind bit her cheeks. <em>This is it<em>, she thought, _my chance for fame and freedom. _She knew what catching the thief would bring her and she wasn't going to waste that chance.

The six stopped on the road, Vesta turning to them. Her mouth was sealed into a grim line, only a little opened as she muttered about thieves.

"Right, the boys and I will search the fields behind the shop. You girls check the front fields. If you see him, ambush him!"

They nodded, only Jane happily accepting it. Ed and Martin were angry about the arrangements, Celia was glancing at her aunt nervously and Emma was, well, Jane couldn't see her expression. _She should really get a hair band_.

* * *

><p>"Maybe he's not coming?"<p>

The girls had hidden in the bushes, waiting. It must be midnight by now, for it had been ages. Jane was the only one ready to pounce, Emma and Celia comfortably sitting down.

_Hello, fame could be just coming around the corner,_ Jane thought sending them a scowl before turning her waiting glaze to the just then a silver haired man, crept into the fields.

"Guys, look!" Jane hissed, thanking fate. The girls quietly jumped up and watched. The young man smirked at the vegetables before opening a sack and throwing them in.

"_Charge_!"

Bursting out of the bushes, Jane charged at the thief, hands tight in a fist. Celia hurried close after her and Emma just jogged behind, more concern about what the thief would do then catching him.

The thief smirked, showing no concern. Just as Jane was just about to pounce, he opened his mouth, "What are three _beautiful_ young women doing out at this time of night?"

Emma watched silently as Jane's feet screeched to a stop and Celia started gabbling, dumb struck. At least he wasn't holding a gun to their faces that was what Emma was worried about. Instead of violence, he relied on smooth talk. And it work, Jane was blushing and smiling at him and Celia was staring. Emma was however reading his expression rather than his words. His eyes were laughing at them. His lips were sealed into a smug grin. His fingers were clicked into a confidently snap. He could talk well, but his acting would need to improve.

Just as he scanned the girls to see if his flirting worked, the breeze picked up, sweeping the hair out of her face and floating behind her. That was when the Phantom Thief's eyes met hers.

His were a deep emerald, ones that before were filled with mirth, now shock and aware. The wind blew his hair too, catching it even more in the moonlight. She now found herself trapped into his glaze. Little did she know, she was trapping him too.

Her blond hair shone in the moonlight, golden despite its rays desperately trying to get it to obey the dark night. Her face was a beautiful smooth pale, a faint pink colouring her cheeks. And her eyes...they were deep sapphire, much deeper than Phantom Skye ever saw. They were dancing with secrets, tales of a silent observer, bluer than the secret filled sea and sky.

"In all my life, I've never seen a more beautiful girl then you."

Emma's cheeks lit more, telling her to look away. Seeing that she couldn't, she tried to see that he was lying, flirting. Yet his eyes were filled with truth.

"What's your name?" He asked, stepping nearer.

"Emma," A small voice whispered. Emma was shocked to find it was her own; her heart was accelerating too fast for her to normally speak.

"Emma," He smiled, liking the name, "Are you sure your full name is not Emerald?"

Expecting now that she wouldn't be able to speak, she was surprise when she did, "Its j-just Emma."

"Hey, back off pretty boy!"

The two jumped. Jane was now glaring at Skye, stepping in front of her sister.

"You will not lay a single finger on her!" Jane snarled, "You're going to jail, Mr!"

"Y-Yeah!" Celia spluttered but nevertheless went into a ready to pounce position.

The thief sighed and then his face went back to a smirk.

"Sorry but could you three ladies hold still for a minute, please?"

Then holding out his hand, he clenched his fist and his green eyes sparkled like emerald stars.

"_Chick beam...FIRE!_"

Suddenly Emma felt a jolt go through her and her body suddenly seemed to turn solid. She couldn't move it was if she was frozen in place. Her eyes darted frantically over to Jane and Celia and she saw the two of them couldn't move either.

"What have you done to us?" Jane shrieked. It seemed their mouths could still move.

"That was my maiden chick beam. They don't call me a Phantom Thief for nothing, you know." The thief said coolly, "Don't worry, it will wear off.

He looked over to Emma and his eyes became apologetic. Through she couldn't move, Emma gave him a small smile to show she understood why he had frozen them.

"The name's Skye." He said, winking at her. And with that he ran off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So how was it? I wrote this ages ago just so you know so it might not be that good. Please Review!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Harvesting Love

Summary: Ed, Jane and Emma, three siblings left to take care of the late dad's farm while their mother went back to mineral town. So far none has fallen in love (or seriously in love according to Jane) but that's going to change...

_**I haven't got a review yet but what can I say? I like this story ^_^**_

Chapter 2

"And he froze you just like that?"

Vesta and the boys had found the girls frozen in the fields and had brought them back to Vesta's house. Now the girls were starting to move again they told them all about what happened.

"You shouldn't have gotten so mad, Jane." Ed sighed.

Jane slammed her fist into the table, growling angrily at him, her cheeks a scarlet red.

"Are you stupid? I know a...a..._pervert_ when I see one. He would have probably said he wouldn't steal any crops if he could take Emma out for a walk. And then...and then...he would..."

She didn't need to finish; the others got the gist of what she was saying. Ed turned a violent shade of red, Vesta growled, Celia gasped and Marlin clenched his fist. Emma shot a raised eyebrow at Jane but when the others looked over; her hair was in the way.

"Are you sure?" Ed said through gritted teeth.

Jane raised her hands, "Of course I'm sure. I've seen it happen on TV! And I know a thing or two about men! You see why I had to step in?"

Behind her hair, Emma shook her head. Jane maybe knew a thing or two about men but being a silent observer had its advantages. Phantom Skye clearly had _not_ had that thought in his mind.

"Well he didn't steal much." Marlin muttered eventually.

Ed nodded, calming down a little. Jane however stayed mad, muttering under her breath. Vesta looked angry too but also nodded.

"You managed to stop him and since he got away, we'll leave it to the police." Vesta said and everyone else agreed,

Jane snarled viciously. If they thought she would leave it to the police when her little sister could have gotten hurt they had another thing coming...

* * *

><p>Emma groaned as she yet again tossed and turned in her bed. The siblings had gotten home at last and she still couldn't sleep even through she had a couple of hours before she had to get up.<p>

Getting up, Emma sent a glance at the two other beds to make sure her brother and sister were both sleeping before she pulled on her clothes. As she headed out of the house, she grabbed her jacket.

She glanced around the farm hopefully but sighed. All the work had already been done until morning. She couldn't water the crops that soon and all the animals were asleep. Even the farmland was now all cleared up. There were still some massive boulders and tree stumps scattering the field but until they upgraded their tools, there was no way she could remove them.

Going back to bed wasn't an option. The cool air had definitely wiped away any traces of sleepiness and there was no point tossing and turning all night. Besides it would be six o'clock soon enough.

Instead Emma continued to walk, letting her feet decide where they would go. Pretty soon they were taking her away from the farm.

She was surprised she didn't find the valley scary at night. She had to admit she got scared quite easily and she had always thought she would be a nervous wreck if she found herself alone out at night.

Yet it wasn't dark and as spooky as she thought it would be. The lights of the plaza shone a soft amber glow, relaxing her. Even when her feet led her away from the town, she wasn't scared. The moon shone brightly above her and the stars twinkled gently. It was nice, pleasant even.

She soon found herself walking over to the Goddess pond. She smiled knowing the secret that laid there. That big massive tree which Murrey slept under was home to many little Harvest Sprites and in the pond lived the Harvest Goddess herself. The only mortal who knew that this was not some kind of myth was her. Not even Ed knew. Jane...well she would never keep quiet about. No, only she was to know about the wonders of the valley. It sort of made her feel proud to be gifted with such a secret yet she felt unhappy at the same time. She knew about it only because she was quiet enough. And being quiet wasn't exactly her fault...

She suddenly blinked out of her thoughts as she saw someone standing by the pond. A silver haired man.

"P-Phantom Skye?"

The thief turned his head and smirked.

"Well, I didn't expected to encounter a pretty maiden twice in a row."

Emma stared at him stunned. Phantom Skye's smirk widened.

"I just came here to enjoy the night." He answered her unasked question, sitting down by the pond.

"...You'll get caught."

A blush appeared on her face. She didn't just speak that aloud did she? Phantom Skye grinned.

"Do not worry about me." He said sending her a wink.

"But-" She quickly stopped herself. For some reason her tongue seemed to untie itself in its presence something which she did not like.

She sat down on the grass next to him, pulling her knees into her chest and resting her head on them. She watched the thief curiously as he stared out into the pond. She never once thought she would be sitting next to a thief in her entire life. Mineral Town and the Valley had been both very quiet and very little events such as a thief ever occurred. She had thought the closest she would ever get to someone on the wrong side of the law would be sitting across the TV screen.

Her mind flittered over to what Jane had said earlier but she wasn't so worried. Like she had thought, Skye didn't look to be that kind of guy. Although she did think he was teasing her a little about what he said...

"I did mean it when I said you were more beautiful then any girl I've ever laid my eyes upon." Skye said, as if reading her mind. "And I know lots of beautiful girls."

Emma blinked, her cheeks turning pink again. She didn't answer, just watched him closely. His face remained truthful.

"You don't speak much, do you?" Skye said.

Emma shook her head, hiding behind her hair again.

"I like it." Skye smirked, "It makes you just as mysterious as me."

He then reached over. Emma stiffened only to find, to her surprise, him pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"I don't like it though when you hide behind that hair of yours." Skye said, smiling gently, "I can't see your beautiful eyes then."

Emma stared into his eyes, stunned for a moment. Then, just before Skye to react, she jumped to her feet and rushed away.

"Hey, wait!"

She ignored him and continued to run down the path and back to the farm.

Skye sighed. He laid down, his head landing on the grass with a soft thug as he groaned.

Then a small smile crossed his face. He had never had a girl run away from him before. Usually he had them chasing after him, playing a game that if they were to catch him they could change him. It made him all the more mysterious and enchanting.

Yet this Emma had changed the roles. Now he found himself longing to catch her, to find out her secrets.

Looking back at where she had vanished, he quietly chuckled.

_You can run, dear Emerald. But soon I will catch you._

* * *

><p>Jane yawned. The alarm was beeping, almost shrieking shrilly that it was six o'clock. Groaning, she whacked the alarm with her pillow to switch it off.<p>

"Morning sleepy heads," She said to the two other beds as she sat up and stretched. _Wait...beds?_

"Are you talking to yourself?" Ed asked.

Jane jumped to her feet and spun round. Ed was leaning against the doorframe, already dressed and smirking at her. In his hands was a bowl of porridge.

She glanced over to the other beds. Yes, they were indeed emptied, Emma's neat and tidied while Ed had clearly jumped out of it a few minutes ago. She frowned at her brother.

"That better not be my porridge you're eating." She threatened.

Ed shrugged, "If it is, you should have gotten up earlier."

With a growl Jane lunged at Ed only for him to dodge in the nick of time. She gave chase to him through the around the living room, Ed laughing as he ran.

Emma came in from the kitchen, watching them silently before she manage to pass without being knock over. She placed a bowl of porridge on the table and glance over at Jane.

"Here," She murmured before turning away and walking over to the side table, sitting up on it as she picked up her bowl from where she left it.

Ed teasingly tried to take Jane's bowl to which she growl and slapped his hand away. She sat on the table and quickly started to eat to stop him from daring to take her food away.

Ed sat down at the chair across Jane's. Jane grinned and licked her lips enjoying the taste. Emma was such a good cook. Unlike her, she'd rather eat then cook.

"So where did you go last night, Em?" Jane asked.

"Huh?" Emma snapped out of her daze and looked over to her older sister. _Maybe that's why she's so quiet, she's always in a daydream_.

"Walk..." Emma replied. Jane glared at her.

"With that thief at large?"

"Give it a rest Jane. He would have scampered to the next city, not stay here." Ed said.

"Hardly," Jane thought she heard Emma mutter. But when she looked at her blonde sister, the girl was staring blankly ahead, completely in a daydream.

"Good! Because if I catch him..." Jane made strangling gestures with her hands, imagining she actually had the thief in her clutches right now.

Ed wolfed down the remains of his breakfast, ignoring as it scalded his tongue. He got up and grabbed his rucksack and jacket. Jane looked over at him questioningly.

"Mining," He shrugged, "We gotta upgrade our tools at some point."

He then hurried out of the door before she could say anything.

"Huh, guess he went to see his girlfriend, Vesta." Jane said, teasingly.

"Or maybe he ran off to get away from your voice." Jane stared at her sister but Emma just blink innocently back. _Huh, must have imagined it_.

* * *

><p>Ed slowed to a walk once he was well away from the farm. Yes, he had rush off so he wouldn't have to listen to Jae go on and on. He had also left to get away from Emma's odd behaviour too. She had acting a little weirdly, not that he would have noticed if he hadn't woke up early to find her already up and making porridge. <em>Probably that time of the month<em>.

"Hey Ed,"

Ed spun round. It was Celia, climbing over the fence with some turnips in hand. He must have ended up on Vesta's farm quicker than he thought he would.

"Hi, you're up early." He said. "I wasn't expecting to see anyone up and about yet."

Celia smiled, "Neither did I."

She looked over at him expectantly, waiting patiently for him to speak.

"I was just heading to the evacuation site to do some mining." Ed answered her unasked question. "I need to find some ores so we can upgrade some tools."

"Oh wow." Celia said grinning, "I didn't know you could do that."

Ed smiled at her excitement. He then glanced at the crops in her hand.

"I was just cooking some things to past the time. Vesta's already left for Mineral Town and Marlin went off as soon as she left...I think he gone to the bar or something."

Ed nodded, surprise he didn't give a toss about where Marlin had gotten to.

"Would you like to try some?" She asked.

"Sure," Ed replied happily. After wolfing down his breakfast so quickly he had barely taste it.

Celia smiled and led him back to the house. Ed smiled as they entered, smelling the food. Whatever Celia was cooking it smelt good!

He sat down at the table to wait as Celia added the turnips in and skipped around the kitchen, stirring the contents in the pot before rushing off to fetch some bowls from the cupboard.

"Here you are!" She cried as she placed the bowl in front of him, "I wouldn't count vegetables as breakfast but I prefer them in the morning."

She happily sat across Ed and watched him as he picked up his spoon. When he took his first bite she held her breath, it made Ed struggle not to laugh.

"Taste good!" He exclaimed. Celia clapped with excitement.

"You really think so?" She asked, "I was thinking about entering the cooking competition next year and thought if I got some early practise I would be ten times as good when it comes. But you're saying it's good already..."

"You should enter." Ed said, wishing next year would now hurry up. Celia giggled.

The two of them were wrapped up in a conversation, Ed finishing his meal, when the door open and Marlin staggered in. His hair was wild and he had bags under his eyes. _Must of been drinking, _Ed thought wryly, wondering how Marlin had managed to convince Griffin to give him drink this early in the morning.

"Hello Marlin," Celia said politely but she couldn't stop her eyebrows from rising at the sight of him.

Marlin snarled at Ed, "What is he doing here?"

Ed felt his eyebrows soaring upwards too. "Celia invited me in." He replied coolly.

Marlin growled, threatening. Ed stood up, glaring at him. Celia looked at them both frantically, silently begging Ed for the two not to start fighting.

Ed calmed his down, his red cheeks fading.

"Well, I best be off." He said, nodding at Celia to show he wasn't going to fight.

"Bye Ed," Celia said, giving him a relieved smile.

Ed smiled slightly, "Bye Celia. Marlin," His smile faded when he glanced at the raven haired man.

He walked out of the house, calmly shutting the door behind him. Once away from the house however he started marching, muttering angrily about Marlin.

Who does he think he is? And why...and why had Ed gotten so riled up?

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how was it? I had an alterantive scene written down for the Emma and Skye part in which Emma gets angry because Skye laughs at her shyness. However I decided that would end Emma's mysteriness too quickly and would be a little out of character. So I've changed it to this. I actually quite like it. But what do YOU think? <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

Harvesting Love

Summary: Ed, Jane and Emma, three siblings left to take care of the late dad's farm while their mother went back to mineral town. So far none has fallen in love (or seriously in love according to Jane) but that's going to change...

_**The fact that so far I haven't seen a single review to this story is very saddening. However I do like this story. Even through I never written it up this was one of the reasons why I joined eventually. So I'm still gonna post it up and just hope I get a review soon.**_

Chapter 3

The sun had now risen into the middle of the sky. Already you could feel the summer heat rising up, just waiting for the last pink petal to fall before it would rise to its full glory.

Jane laid on her back, her eyes close as she basked in the sunlight. She hummed a tuneless tune softly as she relaxed.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over her. As she open her eyes a watering can was whacked down next to her and the figure crossed her arms holding her own watering can.

"Yes, yes, alright, Emma," Jane moaned. However she made no move to get up and water the crops like the two were suppose to be doing, "Just five more minutes..."

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes behind her hair, stalking over to the crops and beginning to water them, smirking slightly when the water ran through the mud over to Jane. The brunette leaped to her feet instantly.

"Emma!" Jane yelled.

"Even if summer's your favourite season you still need to work." Emma replied briskly, continuing her work innocently.

Jane rolled her eyes and picked up watering can. She then paused and glanced over to her younger sister, frowning in concern.

"You okay?" She asked.

Emma blinked up at her.

"I mean your tone just seemed a little...off." Usually Jane would say she couldn't tell a difference in her sister's shy tone but she was her sister even if she didn't take time to notice these things very often, "Something bothering you?"

For a second Jane thought she saw Emma's cheek turn pink but when she walked over they were perfectly normal coloured. Emma shook her head, flickering her hair slightly so Jane could see her small smile.

Just before Jane could question her more the two heard footsteps. They turned to see Ed, his arms crossed at the fact Jane wasn't looking busy.

"Ah you're here at long last." Jane said, stretching her arms. She strolled over to Ed and pushed the watering can into his chest before heading down the path.

"Hey where are you going?" Ed yelled.

Jane sighed, turning her head, "I done my share of work on the farm. It's your turn."

Ed turned to Emma for help but Emma simply nodded at Jane's statement and Jane cracked a laugh as she walked away. That what she loved about Emma; she never snitched.

* * *

><p>Now Jane was lying on the beach, her favourite spot in the whole valley. Enjoying the waves she wished for it to get a little warmer so she could at last properly sunbathe.<p>

_Seriously what could go wrong on a day like this?_ She thought as she closed her eyes once more.

"Jane!"

_Except that_.

Groaning Jane reopened her eyes, sat up and looked over to find Rock standing there.

"Oh hey Rock!" She said cheerily trying to hide the awkwardness she felt upon seeing him.

Rock scratched the back of his neck as he grinned at her, "Hey, I haven't seen you since..."

He stopped, looking as though he just put a foot in his mouth.

"Since our last date?" Jane finished for him.

Rock laughed nervously, "Yeah since that."

There was an awkward silence.

"So, um, Jane," Rock said eventually, "I know that um it didn't work out between us but I was wondering if you wanted to give things another-"

"Sorry, Rock." Jane said giving him a pitiful smile.

"You with someone else?" Rock asked frowning slightly.

Jane shook her head, "No...I just want to stay a single chick for a while longer."

As Rock nodded, his frown remaining on his face, Jane stood up, sighing.

"Why don't you give Lumina a turn?" She asked.

"She resisting my charms too well," Rock muttered crossly.

_And so am I_.And with that Jane walked away.

* * *

><p>"You turned him down?"<p>

Jane groaned as she sat at the table. Ed sat on the table itself as he stared at her.

"Why? You were going on and on about how you were missing him!"

"Ed that was last _week_!" Jane cried. She rested her chin into her hand, her elbow on the table, "I'm over him now."

"Jane, you've gone out with everyone in the valley-"

"Not Carter. I was simply teaching him on how to date Flora." Jane corrected.

"When are you going to just settle down and stay with one guy for at least a month? It's annoying for me that most of people I'm friends with are only that because I have to comfort them on you dumping them."

"Annoying for you?" Jane cried, "I doing my best to find the perfect guy! And yet all these boys are just like..."

"Pretty toys that gets broken and thrown in the trash the second you buy them?" Ed asked.

"_Hey_! ...Yes."

She sighed and let her head fall on the table.

"Why can't the perfect guy just come waltzing around the corner?" She howled.

"Welcome to the real world, sis." Ed sighed.

Jane sat up, sighing as she brushed her hair out of her face and wiped her eyes dry. She then blinked.

"Hey...where's Emma?"

The two looked around expecting to see their sister leaning against the wall or hiding out in the kitchen. Ed noticed that her jacket wasn't on its hook.

* * *

><p>Emma held onto the little baby rabbit with all her might. The little thing was squirming in her arms, scampering to get away.<p>

"Hey, hey, it's alright." She said softly.

She glanced at the jiggered cut in its leg, hissing through her teeth at the sight. The poor thing had gotten trapped and cut by some broken glass. Emma had found it when she was out walking.

Slowly she knelt down by the Goddess pond. The rabbit was quivering in his arms.

"Easy, easy," She soothed, stroking its forehead. It started to calm a little.

Keeping hold of the rabbit she reached into her backpack and pulled out her watering can. With one arm still clutching the rabbit she filled the watering can with the sparkling water. Then she turned to the rabbit.

The rabbit eyes widened at the big object and he tried kicking his feet at her.

"Hey, hey," She whispered, grabbing the wounded leg, "Easy, easy."

Eventually it calmed. Emma sighed relief and then looked down at the cut, pushing back the fur. She then poured the water onto it.

The rabbit whimpered in pain when the water stung the cut but then started to calm. The water soaked up the cut and gleamed. Then suddenly the cut began to fade until all that left was a small scar.

Emma let the fur fall back into place. She then lowered the rabbit back onto the ground.

The baby rabbit moved slowly expecting to wince in pain. When its leg remained un-hurting it turned, blinking it's beadily eyes at her.

Emma smiled and gestured it to go. With that the bunny cheerfully bounced off, racing back to its family. Emma smiled as she watched it go. She then emptied her can and placed it back into her backpack.

"Wow, didn't know you were magic."

Emma jumped, whipping round her eyes as wide as the rabbits' and feeling just as scared as it had been.

"Hey, it's just me." Phantom Skye said softly, holding up his hands in a reassuring gesture.

"P-Phantom Skye?" Emma spluttered.

"You know the reason why I said my name was Skye was for you to call me that instead of Phantom all the time." Phantom Skye said, winking.

Emma turned her head away, not daring to answer, as her hair hid her face.

She heard Skye sighed and sit down besides her. Then she felt one side being drawn back softly and placed behind her ear.

"I told you, I don't like it when you hide your face." He whispered. This time he remove his hand quickly, knowing she had bolted the last time she did that.

Emma twirled her swept back hair with her finger, wanting nothing more than to brush it back into place. However when she glanced over to Skye, she saw him smile gently at her. Despite her worries, she felt safe and she let her hand fall back down.

They stayed in silent for a while, just peacefully watching the water. Emma thought Skye would mind the quiet at first but when she glance over he seemed happily content in watching her. She quickly looked away then, wanting nothing more than to hide her blushing cheek.

"So..." Skye said, eventually breaking the silence. By now Emma had calmed a little, almost forgetting that a thief was sitting right next to her.

"Where did you learn that healing spell?" He asked.

Emma blinked until she realised he meant the baby rabbit.

"I didn't." She whispered, looking away. "I wasn't the one to heal the rabbit."

"Then who did?" Skye asked.

Emma nibbled her lip anxiously. Of course it was the pond itself but she couldn't tell him that. No one was supposed to know the Harvest Goddess and the Harvest Sprites are real, let alone the pond had actual healing powers.

"I...I can't say." She whispered.

Skye blinked then shrugged. _Seems that there's more mystery to this girl then I thought_.

"How is it that you're so shy?"

Emma's head snapped to look over to him, her big sapphire eyes blinking in confusion.

"From most of the pretty maidens I've met, they all like to talk. Even if they feel overwhelm by my charms, they still speak."

Emma rolled her eyes at that before quickly remembering her hair wasn't hiding her expression from view. However Skye just chuckled.

"Yet you...this is our third encounter and so far you've spoke eight times." When she stared, he smirked, "The fact I can count them proves how little you speak."

He expected Emma to make it a ninth time by either denying her silent ways, making an excuse, or to tell him the reason. However she just gave him a shrug.

"Don't you like talking?" He asked. She didn't reply.

"I suppose it's easier not to speak," He said staring at the water."You don't have to think of the right words to say. And I heard its better to listen then to speak, huh?"

He turned and was shocked to see her eyes watering.

"I-I have to go..."

She got up and made to run for it, flicking her hair back over her face to hide her tears.

"Wait!"

Suddenly she felt a hand grasped hers. She whipped round, her hair flying as she stared stunned as Skye looked at her with the most apologetic face.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," He whispered, ashamed.

She shook her head quickly. Through she didn't reply, Skye understood that she had meant that it wasn't his fault. However he didn't let go of her hand, through he gentled his grasp.

"I won't make you talk," He said and she saw that he actually meant it, "Just don't go."

There was a pause as the two stared at each other. For a moment, Skye fear she would jerk her hand feel and run away once more. Then she slowly nodded.

He led her back to her seat besides him and then started to talk. He chatted about his favourite food, which was curry, the fact he had always come to the valley, usually on a Sunday as he loved the midnight stroll. He told her about some of his hilarious mishaps during robberies like that time this old lady had not fallen for his charms and before he could use his maiden chick beam had started to hit him with the nearest item she got her hands on – which turned out to be an inflatable baseball bat.

Soon the tears in her eyes disappeared and she was giggling quietly along with him. Her laugh, like a soft and quiet but joyful melody, made his smile widened even more.

After a while she got up, needing to leave now before her siblings started to look for her.

"See you tomorrow night?" Skye asked.

Emma blinked, surprised. However a small smile graced her features and she nodded quickly before she hurried away, blushing like mad.

Skye chuckled and once again lay down onto the grass. His thoughts turned to the girl and he frowned slightly as a question popped into his head.

Why did she almost start crying?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anyone gonna review? <em>**


End file.
